Son Of the Sea God
by lessiss234
Summary: im bad at summaries and im making it up as i go so. Percy and Nico spend the weekend at the cabun before school with Sally and Paul, and it turns out to be pretty eventful. They progress into the school year, fighting the normal bullies, and that they can get through, Adding monsters into the mix might make it a little harder.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

We laughed from the backseat of Paul's car. We were all on our way to the beach, Paul, my Mom, Nico, and I. It was the end of the summer, we had just gotten out of camp. We were going to the beach for the last time before school started. Nico was spending so much time with us, I'm surprised myMom hasn't asked to adopt him yet. She even enrolled him in middle school as her own son. He was going to a public middle school and i was going to a public high school. He even moved in with us, because he had no where else to go. Hades gave him money every month, kind of like child support, and Nico insisted that it go to my mom for rent and food. Nico and I shared a room, and we even got bunk beds. We had grown close over the last few months, because we were the outcasts at camp.  
I felt Nico bump my knee, and when I looked over at him, he pointed at my Mom and Paul holding hands across the front seats. I gave him a look and he knew exactly what i meant. We weren't used to the lovey-dovey stuff. He snorted, his long black hair flying everywhere. My heart ached. Annabeth and I always used to hold hands. It was normal since she was my girlfriend, but we were fighting. Annabeth wanted to move to Olympus for the remodeling. When she told her mom. Athena this, she offered the chance for Annabeth to become immortal. Annabeth actually considered it. When she told me she might do it, my heart shattered. I had turned down immortality for her, and she _considered it? _  
Nico must've caught onto my distraught expression, because he asked, "Perce, you okay?" I turned toward him and nodded. "Just thinking is all.", I told him. He knew what I was talking about, because he reached out, and squeezed my shoulder, giving me a apologetic smile. Nico had been there after Annabeth left, and comforted me. I turned my head away from Nico, toward the window, and let the tears fall silently as i watched the scenery roll by. Soon, i realized we were at the beach. i wiped my tears and got ready for a fun time with my family.

**Nico's POV**

Percy looked away from me and I knew he was going to cry. I felt terrible for bringing Annabeth up, even if i didn't mean to. I knew the whole story. I was Percy's shoulder to cry on. He knew i would never tell anyone that he cried. He trusted me and i wasn't going to let that go. I trusted Percy a lot to. He knew some pretty gruesome things about me. He knew that even though I was almost 15, I had never kissed a girl. He didn't know why though, and i never planned to tell him, that I was gay. I could never ruin our brother-like relationship by telling him that. He would reject me. The only one who knew, besides me, was Bianca. I had straight-up summoned her when I realized, but that had been a couple years ago. I was sure she was the only one who would accept me.  
I was lost in thought until i saw Percy move. He wiped his cheeks with his hands, unaware that he was being watched. That was when i realized that the car was coming to a stop, and there was a beautiful cabin, encrusted with sea-shells. When we came to a complete stop, Percy looked at me, and smiled, seeming genuinely happy, but I knew Percy well enough to know his eyes held sadness, and the only reason he wore the hoodie in the 90 degree weather was to hide the scars that lined his body.  
We hopped out of the car and each of us grabbed a bag from the trunk. I had a backpack, and Percy had a duffel-bag. We had both agreed that packing together saved room, so all of our clothes were in the duffel, and our personal stuff was in the backpack, including the laptop, which we both agreed was worth the risk to have. We walked into the cabin and i inhaled sharply. It smelt...like Percy. I smiled, because it was on o my favorite scents. Percy must've noticed, because he chuckled. "You like it?" he asked. "Yea, it smells nice." I replied calmly.  
He took my hand and led me upstairs to unpack. I felt the familiar jolt when our skin collided, and knew. It was normal. I had been feeling it for _years, _but I knew, just then, it was that jolt. That spark. hat was what set every atom in my body on fire . It was that, the tiniest of things, that told me, Nico Di Angelo, that i was in love with Perseus Jackson. Son of the Sea God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

Mom,Paul, Nico, and I were at the table inside our cabin by the Sea. We were playing Scrabble and I could smell the sea-salt breeze just outside. We had just had hotdogs and s'mores for dinner, and right after we had jumped into the board game. At first we were all having fun, and laughing,but after a couple hours I could tell something was up with Nico. He seemed out of it somehow. He was smiling plenty, but after doing that exact thing for so long, I began to see through it when other people did I. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:30. I would have liked for it to be later, but this would have to do. I needed to get Nico alone. I needed to talk to him, so I hesitantly looked up at my mom, and said, " Hey mom, can we finish this tomorrow? I'm tired and I'm sure Nico is to.",kicking him shin simultaneously. Nico nodded, getting what I meant,and my mom, being who she is, said sure, without a second doubt. Paul however, gave me a questioning look. He knew I never went to bed before at least 11 on a Friday.

Nico and I walked upstairs and I collapsed my bed, and saw him get into his sleeping bag. I sighed, then simply said, "We need to talk."

Nico looked at me from his position in the sleeping bag. He wasn't even surprised. He just said "Yeah.", before joining me on the bed. I shifted, making more room for him, then looked him square in the eye."Nico. Tell me whats wrong.", I told him, making it more of command then a question. He looked up, and I could tell he was about to cry, but what he said next took me by surprise. "Percy, why do you cut?"

I honestly couldn't tell Nico why, but I could tell him a little. "It's a outlet, Nico. It helps.", I told him. I knew he knew I did it,but I didn't actually think he would ask about it. "Oh.", was his only reply.

We sat in silence for almost 10 minutes before I pulled him into hug and whispered in his ear, "You know you can tell me anything,right?"

**Nico's POV**

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

And that's where I lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's POV**

I dug my hand into Percy's shirt, pulling myself closer. I breathed in shakily, and started to cry. I held on, and I could feel my tears soaking his shirt. Maybe he dropped his powers for my sake, but right now, I didn't care. He was holding me. His arms wrapped around my thin body. It felt so right. He smelled amazing. Like, the ocean. It was like a drug. He was just...intoxicating. He rubbed my shoulder and after awhile I stopped crying. When Percy noticed this,he pushed me up gently. I was reluctant to leave, but did, knowing if I didn't he would get the wrong idea. We both sat at opposite ends of the bed. Percy looked at me"Nico, now you have to tell me what is wrong. " he said. I looked at him before saying, "Nothing Perce.", even though I knew it was far from the truth. He looked at me sternly.

"Nico. You are not going to lie to me. You just spent the last five minutes crying into my shirt. What the hell is wrong?" he practically yelled. I looked up at him with wide eyes. I wondered if he really cared. "I...i don't think I could actually say it to you. It's awkward. I don't want to be in the same room with you. You would hate me. I can't watch your face as it hit you. You wouldn't ever want to talk to me. You wouldn't understand." I told him briskly, before hiding my face in my knees, ready to cry again. He crawled up to me,and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Nico. I could never hate you. I hope you know that. I hope you know how much you realize to me. You're the brother I never had.", he said. A pang went off in my heart. Oh how I wished we could be more. I hugged him back for a couple seconds. Savoring how his body felt against mine. I took his arms off of me, and, still holing his wrists, looked into his eyes. "Percy, have you ever liked someone so much it hurt to be around them? Because you knew you could never be together?Because you knew they would never speak to them again? And you couldn't risk your friendship with them? Because they meant that much to you?"

Percy looked at me, and I could tell by his eyes that I had hit a nerve. He looked at his hands, then back at me, and, sending another sharp pang to my chest, he said "Yes."

**Percy's POV**

Why did he ask me that. He was asking _me_ dating advice? He knew my relationship problems. Well. Most of , he was still asking me? How does that work? I looked back up at Nico. He looked like I had just killed his dog. I rubbed his shoulder, and asked him if he was okay. He looked up at me and said,"We should probably go to bed."

I nodded, and got up off the bed. There was no way I was going to let him sleep on the floor. He was a mess. When he asked me what I was doing, I simply said, "You can have the bed for tonight. Your a mess. You need it." He looked pretty upset about it, but grumbled about getting on the laptop for a couple minutes. I looked at him,and said okay, before crawling into sleeping bag.

I stared up at the ceiling, and could hear Nico typing furiously a few feet away. I looked at him, and his face looked upset, angry,even. I shifted, so I was facing him, and said, "What are you doing?", quietly. He looked at me, and said, "Sorry. I didn't think you were still awake. I'm just talking to a old friend." I looked at him weirdly. I didn't know he had any old friends. I said okay faintly, and layed back down.

I could hear Nico put the laptop away, and move around on my bed."Percy.", he said, making me turn to look at him. "Yeah, Nico?Whats up?" He looked scared. Nervous. Like, what I said was life and death. "Are you a homophobe?"

I can honestly say, that I didn't expect that. Based on my background. Of course not. I hated the word, "homophobia", I mean, your not scared, you're really, just a asshole. I looked at him, and laughed. Wholeheartedly, laughed. He looked at me, and had this expression on his face. Like I had just destroyed everyone he cared about. Like, he was about to cry, or maybe vomit. All in the same expression. That was the last thing I saw before he jumped off the bed, and ran to the bathroom.

I ran after him, knowing he took my laugh wrong. I got to the door, to see it had been shut. Good thing it didn't have a lock on it. I opened the door to find him sitting on the toilet, head in his hands, crying. I walked up to him, and put my hands on his shoulders."Nico. You didn't understand. I laughed for a different reason. I'm not homophobic. I promise." I told him. He looked at me. His eyes were rimmed in red from crying. "If your not homophobic, then why did you laugh." he asked me. I sat down in front of him, and made him look at me.

"Nico. I'm not homophobic, because that would make me kind of a hypocrite. I'm not a hypocrite." he looked at me when I said that. Then it hit him. His eyes widened, and he looked at me."You're...gay?" he asked, in awe. I looked at him weirdly."Gay? No. Bisexual...yes.",I told him,"Now. Tell me. Why did you ask in the first place?"

He looked at me, with that same look as before, like he was going to vomit,and cry at the same time. After sitting for awhile, he finally said, "Well, I...imightofsortabegay." I looked at him."What? You kinda went a little fast. What?" I asked him. He gave me a look. Completely and utterly Nico. IT said, 'I'm going to strangle you now', and he said "I'm gay."

I looked at him. He had pulled his knees up, and was hugging them,and hiding his face behind them. I looked at him, and made him come out of his shell. I got up and hugged him. Grabbing his hand, and dragging him out, saying "C'mon. We should probably get to sleep.",and with that, he passed out on the bed, while I got the sleeping bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

Even though we went to bed at almost midnight, I was still up at 6. I couldn't sleep. I looked over at Nico. He was still asleep under the covers, his long, curly black hair framing his face. I got up silently, and went over to the bed to grab the laptop. I sat on the floor and opened it up. I pushed the power button, and clicked my account, typing the password in. When I finally loaded, and I could see my wallpaper, Annabeth and I, I smiled. Nico had taken the picture perfectly. I was kissing her, and her arms were wrapped around my neck. It was, and I'm not trying to be cheesy here, picture perfect.  
I opened up the internet browser, and logged into my email. I scanned through all of the useless stuff, about school, or activites, looking for one name. When I finally saw it, I opened it up immediately. I quickly read what Annabeth had sent me.

Dear Percy,  
I honestly don't know how to say this. So I'll just say it. I'm breaking up with you. I've been thinking about this ever since you told me. I'm really sorry. I just cant happily be with someone who finds other people attractive. Not even other people. Other guys. How can you say you love me, when you can't even decide who you want. I hope you understand. I know you don't deserve to be turned down, because of it, especially since last time, but i'm sorry. I can't do it, I can't be in love with you. I hope, that you can forgive me, but, I just cant. Goodbye Percy.  
Annabeth

I reread the email a couple times before the pieces came together. Annabeth was breaking up with me, because I was bi. She even knew my history of relationships, and how they ended. She was repeating history. Though, not exactly, but close enough. I'm not going to lie. It hurt a lot. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and started to cry. I just couldn't handle it. Not after last time.

**Nico's POV**  
I woke up, curled into a ball on Percy's bed. I could hear soft sobbing coming from the corner of the room, and looked over. Percy was tucked in to the sleeping bag, all the way in the corner. Our laptop was pushed away from him, and it was evident that whatever was on the screen was what had caused him to cry.  
I jumped out of bed, and hurried over to him. I wrapped my arms around him, and he fell into me. I let him cry into my chest, and stroked his hair. He needed a friend right now, and, even though it felt so right, that was all i was trying to be.  
After sitting there for awhile, i realized that the sun was barley up, and it was very early. I wonder how long he has been awake. We went to bed late last night. He shouldn't have been up this early, but then again, neither should I.  
I felt Percy pull away and I let go of him. He sat up and looked at me, his eyes piercing. It was obvious what he was telling me. This stays between us. I nodded at him, then made a grab at the ,laptop. I was curious to what had made him, of all people cry. He didn't even try to stop me.  
I say that the site on the screen was a email, and quickly read through it. Annabeth was breaking up with him? What had happened last time? This email made no sense. Maybe, I thought, maybe, he told Annabeth stuff he wouldn't tell you. Because he loved her, and it was her he was crying about right now.  
I looked up at Percy, and saw he was ashamed. I don't understand why. He had already told me he swung both ways. Maybe it was the "last time" thing. If so, he was going to tell me either way. I was determined.  
I crossed my arms across my chest and said, as calmly as i could, "So, are you going to tell me what happened last time? Or are you going to leave me hanging?" He looked startled when i said that, though i dont understand why.

**Percy's POV**  
Nico was going to make me tell him. About. Before. I looked Nico, and squared my jaw. "Nico, remember what you asked me last night? About being in love? Remember how i said 'Yes'? I wasn't lying. I was best friends with this guy named Robert in middle school. He was a cool guy. Player type. One to break peoples hearts. I honestly don't know why he stuck around with me, but he did. After awhile, i fell for him. For almost a full semester, i hid it. Around the end of 8th grade, i finally got the balls. I told him. I tried to kiss him. He kissed me back. It was like fireworks Nico. Then, he punched me in the gut. He called me horrible names, that im really not going to repeat. He broke my heart. Shattered it. Annabeth helped me get over him. But, now, this. Do you understand now?" I asked him, looking into his brown-black eyes.  
He looked away, but later met my hard gaze, and nodded, before pulling me into a tight hug. He leaned closer to my ear, and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Lets go get some breakfast, maybe you'll feel a little bit better, yeah?"  
He held on to my for a couple more seconds, before the tears started to flow. Before long, his shirt was soaked, and I felt a slight bit better. I sat up, and watched him go change his shirt. I never realized how much muscle he actually had. Wait, was that a 6-pack? Nico? A 6-pack? I never thought.  
He changed into a light blue tee, and we walked downstairs together, not surprised that it was silent in the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

Nico and I ate breakfast, and then decided to go for a swim. We hopped up the wooden stairs and walked into our smallish bedroom. I walked over to the duffel bag neither of us bothered to unpack last night. I rummaged around inside of it for a couple seconds before I found our swimming trunks. I stood up and handed Nico his black and white ones, and headed to the bathroom to change into my light blue ones.  
When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and almost ran into Nico, as he was coming out of the bedroom across the hall. He was shirtless, and I could see his prominent 6-pack. He had a towel wrapped around his neck, and after staring for abut 3 seconds, I realized, he had 2. Mine, ad his. I reached out to grab mine from around his neck, and he tensed, and then, seeming to realize what I was doing, snatched my towel and handed it to me. "Percy, I don't even know why you need a towel." He says, rolling his eyes. I just looked at him, and said, "Nico, do you think we really need people screaming and running away from us at the beach, because of my amazing ability to stay dry under water?"  
He looked at me, and rolled his eyes again. He stalked down the hallway, and I could hear him whisper "Bigheaded much?" sarcastically. I scoffed, but followed him anyway.  
When we got to the beach, I decided to prank Nico. I ran into the water, and dove down as far as i could go in the shallow water. I called for the nearest shark, and made him promise not to hurt anyone. Then I told him my plan. It was foolproof. Unless Mr. Shark head decided to mess up, and bite his toe off or something, but since i was here, that was unlikely.

**Nico's POV**

I saw Percy run into the ocean, and a few seconds later, sink to the bottom. I shook my head, dropped my towel, and climbed into the vast, blue-green sea water.  
I floated on my back in the ocean, with my hands behind my head. Percy sure has been gone for awhile now, i thought aimlessly. I closed my eyes, and absorbed the sun. I didn't even know why i tried to get a tan. It would be gone by morning. Maybe i thought it would make Percy like me more, subconsciously. I don't even know why i tried. To Percy, all i was, was a brother, a friend. Nothing more, unfortunately. Nothing so small as a little more melanin.  
Just then, I felt something rub against the bottom of my foot, and i found it hard to keep in the squeak. It _tickled_. It was sleek, and rubbery, and felt like, wet, cold, rough, but smooth at the same time, but oddly enough it felt like _skin_.  
I jumped up as fast as i could, which was not very fast, thanks to the emptiness of the sea. I looked around frantically for what had touched me. It could be anything. A sea-serpent, a hippocampi, and, I sincerely hoped it was the latter.  
After searching for a couple seconds, i found a triangle shaped object floating above the water, and it was coming towards me! "Percccyyy! I think there's a shark here! Come tell it to be nice! "  
I saw Percy pop his head above water, but he looked muffled. He didn't hear me, and dove straight back under the water. I took a couple steps back, and felt a sharp sting in my food. I looked down, and saw crimson liquid flowering from somewhere below my foot. then i realized, it was my foot. I must've stepped on a shell or something. I saw the shark, very briefly. I twas coming towards me, at an alarming rate. It must've smelt my blood or something. I'm screwed.  
It was 10 feet away...9...8...5...4...When suddenly, something splashed right infront of me. Between me, and the shark. Its shouted at the shark, and the shark, if this is even possible, looked frightened. It took me a couple minutes to realize that the figure was Percy, and he had shouted at the shark to leave me alone. He turned around and pulled me into a tight embrace. He stuck him head into my neck, before wrapping an arm around my back and dropping one down to my knees before picking me up.  
"Percy, you saved me...thanks." I say, very quietly. He tightened his grip a little and gave me a weird look. "Well, i couldn't let my best friend be eaten alive, now could I?''  
I felt a twinge in my chest at his words, and did all i could not to wince. I smiled, and curled up into his chest, savoring the moment, since it was all i could do at this point


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

After we had gone inside, I decided to shower. Once I was done, Nico took one. By then my mom was awake, and she made us clean up the kitchen. Once we were done, Nico and I headed up to our room to hang out. We really didn't have anything else to do. I jumped on the bed, and Nico pulled out the laptop. I looked at Nico, and felt a pang in my chest. Who ever Nico liked, sure was lucky. When i had first met him, he had taken me by storm. Sure i had a crush on Annabeth at that time, but he was perfect. Perfect in a way that Annabeth could never be. It was hard to explain, but since then, i felt this need for Nico. It hadn't exactly been love at first sight, but it sure was a pretty big like at first sight. I loved how his hair swept over his head, and his hazel eyes that were so dark people mistook them for black, but I knew the difference. I loved the way he could be so sarcastic one minute, but completely serious the next. Nico's hair was still damp from the shower, and it was plastered to his forehead. I blinked, and shook my head. It wasn't possible, it was impossible, that i had...feelings for the younger boy.

I jumped up, and sat across from Nico. "Let's play truth or dare." i said brightly.

**Nico's POV**

Truth or dare? i thought. Why? "Okay." i agreed softly. Percy grinned and looked at me. "You first." He said. i laughed and looked at Percy. "Truth or dare Perce?" I asked.

Percy sat in thought for a moment before closing his eyes. "I'm going to regret this, but dare." He said quietly. I smirked. What's something he hates to do... I thought. I looked at Percy, and smirked again. "Take off your shirt." I said mischievously.

Percy groaned inwardly. He pulled his shirt up, and I took in the view. "C'mon Perce. It's not that bad." I said. Percy groaned again and looked at me. "I don't even take off my shirt for swimming." He said. I giggled and nodded. "I know."

Percy looked at me with a death glare, and said bitterly. "Truth or dare?" I decided to choose the safe option. "Truth."

Percy's pov

He chose truth. Well crap. I thought for a moment before smirking. He was going to get it. Payback bruh. "Does you're crush go to camp?" I asked. He looked flustered, before nodding. Percy thought for a moment, before gasping. To have a crush on someone, you had to know them. And last night he had said it was his friend. The only friends he had were Annabeth and I. He was gay...that means...it wasn't me was it?! It couldn't be..

"Nico...who is it?" I asked. He grew pale, and looked down. "You already know don't you." He whispered. I looked down. Did I? I looked up, and whispered. "I hope I'm right."

He looked confused. "What do you mean Percy?" He said, getting quieter.

Percy looked down. "It's me, isn't it?" He said, looking in Nico's eyes. Nico looked down, and there were tears forming in his eyes. "Go ahead and hate me now." He said, curling his hands into fists.

Percy put his fingers under Nico's chin, lifting his head. "Didn't you hear me?" Percy said, getting closer to Nico with every word. "I hoped I was right. And I was." He whispered, his lips ending up right by Nico's. he smashed their lips together, and pulled Nico closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico's pov **

Is he...kissing me? The Percy Jackson, was kissing me? I must be dreaming.. But, it felt, so real. Percy pulled away, smiling. I smiled, looking in his eyes. Percy rested his head against my forehead gently. "That..was.." He started. "Perfect.." I finished, breathless. He nodded, and closed his eyes. I smiled blissfully. He grabbed my hands holding them. I intertwined our fingers. He smiled faintly, and squeezed my hand. "Percy, where does this put us?" I asked quietly, frowning. He looked up, with wide eyes. "Where do you want to be?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed. "Don't ask me that. You might not like the answer." I replied gently. He frowned, and looked at me. "Nico. Would you.." He trailed off. Would I what?!

**Percy's pov **

Why did I even ask? It wasn't like he would. My best friend wouldn't, hadn't I learned that the hard way?  
Nico waved his hand in front of my face. Huh? I hadn't even realized he had let go of my hand. "Huh?" I asked. Nico sighed. "I asked what you were gonna say, you kinda trailed off." He said. I turned pale. "Oh, never mind. It's stupid." I said, looking away from him. He put his hand on my cheek. "You can tell me Perce." I shivered when he used my nickname, but didn't look at him. "I was...gonna ask you to go out with me..but never mind, it's stupid. You don't want to, so forget it." I said, sighing. He turned my head so I was facing him, and leaned in, and kissed me. I kissed back immediately, and smiled. He pulled away, and looked at me. "Now, who said I would say no, because I'm gonna have to bash their head in, because, yes." He whispered, leaning closer, until he was mumbling the words against my lips. I kissed him, smiling. He was mine. Completely mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unknown P.O.V.**

Percy pushed his head against Nico's, chucking. He breathed in, mingling their breath, before sighing. He closed his eyes, feeling the muscled moving, that meant Nico was smiling. Percy grinned, before picking Nico up, bridal style, and threw him into the blue-green waves. Nico sputtered, before grabbing Percy's collar and pulling him into the sea, with Nico.  
"Percy!", Nico laughed, after pushing up above the gentle lap of the waves. Before, him and Percy had been only knee deep in the water, and now it was up to their chins.  
"Don't blame me! You shouldn't let yourself get distracted!", Percy laughed along with him, kissing his nose. Nico smiled, and lifted his head up to meet Percy's lips with his own.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Percy! Nico! Come inside, lunch! I heard my mom yell from inside the cabin. "C'mon," I whispered to Nico, holding out my hand. He took it, and started walking, with me next to him.  
When we reached the cabin, we dropped each others hands and walked inside. "whats for lunch Mom?' I chirped. She turned her hear slightly to look at us, her brown locks flowing. "Grilled Cheese, Sweety. And after you two need to go pack. we leave after dinner." she told us softly. "Okay, Sally."Nico smiled, sitting at the table, waiting for his sandwich.  
I sat next to him and grinned. "Why are you so happy, doofus?" Nico asked me, smiling. I laughed and looked at him. "Just, yanno. I really love grilled cheese." I heard my mom laugh from the stove, and i turned to look at her. She smiled and brought me a plate with two grilled cheese sandwiches on it. "What do you say?" she asked, holding the plate just outside my reach. "I dont know! Now gimme!" I said, acting like a small child. I saw Nico smirk, as my mom handed him the plate. "Here you go Nico." she said, before returning to the stove.  
"Hey!" I yelled, lunging for the food. "Percy! Calm down! Here take one!" Nico laughed, handing me a sandwich.

Nico's P.O.  
He was so cute when he acted like a little kid. But he was my little kid, even if he was older, hes my baby, and always will be. Once we were done eating,I pulled Percy up the stairs, and started to pack. "Percy!" i whined when i realized he was just sitting on the bed.  
"what?" he asked, grinning slyly. I pouted, and walked over to him. "You need to help me pack!" i told him. He just laughed and grabbed my hands, pulling my ontop of him. he kissed me, and i melted, kissing back. He was my weakness, no question.  
The kiss soon turned into a make out session. My hands had found their way to his hair, and his hands were on my hips, thumbs tucking themselves into my pockets. grinned into the kiss, feeling him smile back. I heard a click, but dismissed it. It was secondary compared to Percy.  
"Told you. Wheres my money." I heard a voice whisper. I jumped up to see Sally and Paul standing in the doorway smirking. I looked down at Percy, terrified. He wrapped his arms around me, and whispered in my ear "Its okay babe. Its gonna be okay," even thought he looked as scared as i was.  
"Well dont look like i just killed your cat, Jesus! Just because your gay, doesn't mean were gonna ship you off to, like, gay camp or something!" Paul joked. Sally chuckled, and steered Paul out of the room, before turning her head around to look at us. "about time," she said, winking.  
I looked a Percy, and let out the breath i wasnt aware i was holding. He laughed. "Well, at least that's one problem out of the way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nico's POV**

On the ride back home, i sat next to Percy, our fingers intertwined. Percy had one arm draped around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I breathed in his scent and smiled. Percy played with my fingers, rubbing my skin with his thumb gently. I closed my eyes and tucked my face into his shoulder.  
"Cheese!" I heard, and i didn't turn in time. Sally caught us in our cuddled position, and she wouldn't let it go the entire way home. Once we got to the homey apartment, i helped Percy carry our bags up the stairs. We dropped them off in our bedroom, and i followed Percy to the living room. Sally and Paul were laying on the couch talking. "Hey boys, what would you say to Paul and I going out to dinner tonight? You'd be alone for a coupe hours," Sally said when she noticed us walk into the room. I looked at Percy, then back at Sally. "Yeah that'd be okay," I told her with a smile. Percy squeezed my hand, and pulled me into the kitchen to keep him company as he made himself a sandwich.

******

Percy and I were lying in his bed, watching a movie on our laptop. Percy had his hands wrapped around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder. I grabbed his hand, and sighed. Percy hummed and kissed my cheek. I pecked his lips lightly, and moved my lips away before he could deepen the kiss. Percy growled lightly and pulled my face towards his, connecting our lips roughly. I licked his lip lightly, opening mine in further invitation. Percy smirked into the kiss, rolling me onto my back, as he straddled me, arms on either side of my head. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, easing a moan from me. Percy rumbled i laughter, and ground his hips slowly into mine. I whimpered, and bucked my hips up in response. This was going to drive me crazy

**Percys POV **  
I smirked again, and rolled us over so Nico was laying on me. I slipped my hands under his shirt, rubbing his hips slowly. Nico gasped, and pushed his hips down. "Fuck Percy." He said, pulling away from the kiss. I laughed, "This isn't even the good part." Nico smirked and dipped his head so his lips were on my neck. He began to bite and suck at the skin below my jaw. I gasped, surprised. Nico smiled against my skin, moving his lips up to bite at my ear.  
I looped my fingers into his belt buckle, and pulled his hips down as i pushed mine up. Nico pressed down hardly, and I sucked in a sharp breath. "You want to do this?" I asked shakily. "You started it," Nico counters, pushing his hands in my shirt groping that the hard muscle, "Now finish it."  
My breathing stutters, hips pushing into Nico. I pulled at the hem of Nico's shirt, before pulling it over his head and leaving it, discarded somewhere on the floor. I kissed at Nico's collar bone, sucking until i was sure there would be a bruise._Mine_. Nico pushed my shirt up, and i broke apart from his neck long enough to get it off. I tugged at Nico's belt, asking permission. Nico didn't bother to nod, just moved a hand to my belt and pulled it off. I whimpered when Nico stuck his hands down my pants sliding them off. "Why the fuck are you still wearing clothes?" i asked huskily. Nico grinned, and kissed my jaw. "If you don't like it, change it." I moaned, and pulled his skinny jeans off, knowing full well that was an invitation. "Fuck." I groaned, flipping Nico over. I stuck one hand next to his head, and the other on his thigh, slowly moving up. "Percy.." Nico whispered. I looked at him, "Its okay baby. I've got you." Nico moaned, pressing his lips to mine hotly. I rubbed his hips, moving down so i could wrap my hand around his length. Nico moaned, and bit at my neck. My hands were inside his boxers, but his boner was tenting them anyway so i just pulled them down. I kissed his way down Nico's chest, keeping his eyes on Nico. i got down to his hard on and gently kissed his head, earning a sharply gasped "Shit," from Nico. "MM," I hummed, before sucking all the way down.  
I could feel Nico winding up, and let go with a loud 'pop'. i pushed himself up, and kissed Nico. "Not yet." i whispered, before grabbing one of nicks hands that had been previously clutching the sheets. I moved the hand down my stomach stopping at the boxer line. I looked at Nico, and in that instant he had stuck his hand down my boxers. I gasped out of surprise, but it soon turned into a moan as Nico began to give me a hand job.

A sharp knock sounded at the door and Nico jumped out of his skin. He pulled his hand out of my underwear and pulled a comforter over us in a flash. I flushed red when my mom walked in. I gave Nico a sidelong glance and saw that he was the same shade. She laughed before walking out of the room, yelling down the hall, "Paul, honey, you owe me more money."


End file.
